


no promises

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: nothing's gonna hurt you baby
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	no promises

**Author's Note:**

> request: ‘Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby”- cigarettes after sex.... that’s the song and the line

“this is _so_ stupid,” she mutters, slapping the bacta patch on a little bit more aggressively than she needs to. the mandalorian winces, shifting away slightly.

“me taking a bullet for you is stupid? thanks, i appr- ow!” she cuts him off, pressing a little harder on his wound.

“it _is_ stupid, din. i should be the one with a bacta patch on right now, not you.” he scoffs, pressing a hand on the aforementioned patch absentmindedly.

“i’m not going to let that happen.”

“i’m not going to _break_ , djarin.”

“i know that. i just worry about you.” she rolls her eyes, but her smile betrays her.

“but i worry about you too. don’t do that again, okay?”

“…no promises.”


End file.
